more of bianca story's and poems
by mewt66
Summary: these are poems and 1 story's


Bianca true story's & poems. _ a contest story

Today it was a nice day for a contest to win it to team must build a statue of there leader, 'bianca enter a contest if she win she get a month vacation, 'you see she planing to go there with her family her family work hard and it was time 4 them to relax.

'Good luck sis you need it, 'bianca just remember no matter how you win or lose we will sill love you right Liz. 'yes bianca we love you just have fun' 'all thank dad mom i love you.

' hp you wont win we men are smarter we build we strong, 'yeah yeah shut it up Tim  
you wont when you lose like always you dimwit, 'alex do you think she win. 'i think so raven she will after all she an artist, 'all right you too you may choose two member from your family to help you build a statue of your self,

'hmm i chose kaa my husband and dad com on down, 'now Tim you choose now, 'i pick my sister ann and my mother 'ok team stare now. the teams stared to build

Tim: My ladies  
Please head straight  
That's it  
You're doing great!  
Search through that wood  
Tout de suite  
Find me some giant feet!  
bianca: Come on guys  
Move it fast!  
Quick, quick  
I won't be last!  
Grab logs to match his frame  
All overbuilt and lame!  
tim and bianca: I'm gonna win it (Yeah!)  
And you can't take it (No!)  
I'm right here in it (Yeah!)  
But you just fake it! (Oh!)  
Ann: Is this thigh fat enough?  
tim: Uh-huh.  
bianca: Hey!  
Kaa: Gosh, is this neck thick enough?  
BAM!  
Now it's evil versus wicked  
Bianca's cool but tim is sick  
All this aggro for the cheddar  
She'll put tim here through the shredder!  
Tim: That's it now, hurry back  
I need arms weak and slack  
Her butt is scrawny and flat  
And she ain't all that!  
Bianca: Get me two knobby knees  
And arms like logs of cheese  
Bring me a big fat head  
Move quicker or you're dead!  
tim and bianca: I'm gonna win it (Yeah!)  
And you can't take it (No!)  
I'm right here in it (Yeah!)  
But you just fake it! (Oh!)  
rob: I'm so right, it's ill!  
Worth one-fifth of the mil!  
bianca: I'll pay you back somehow  
Pineapple-head me now!  
tim and bianca: I'm gonna win it (Yeah!)  
And you can't take it (No!)  
I'm right here in it (Yeah!)  
But you just fake it! (Oh!)  
I'm gonna cash it (Yeah!)  
You'll never get it (No!)  
You should trash it (Yeah!)  
bianca: Cause I just did it!

'WOW THE WINNER IS BIANCA, 'yeah yeah yeah, 'they cheer 4 bianca, 'high 5 kaa dad, 'yeah we beat you tim hah aah that my wive, 'kaa pick up his wive and hug her, 'dad kaa you were great i love you both. 'sis you did it yeah, 'go go bianca go go bianca that bianca, 'raven was cheering 4 bianca and Liz just clap , '

.tim was sour as a grape, 'no no nooooooo this is not fair not fair at all,  
'bianca here you go 7 tickles enjoy Hawaii, 'they all jump and cheer the end

my true scary childhood tale

when i was 7 i was lift home alone at night my parents went to pick up my sister at a friend house . "i was in the kitchen making a snack and playing with my doll .

until i saw something in my backyard it was a dark shadow with blood red eyes i was terrorized by my first evil ghost i ran up stairs because my aunt live up stairs i stay with her all night until my family came home

.they fine me up stairs with my aunt i was shaking up i never told them about it  
as i grow i saw many things like in the girl bathroom someone knock on my door i open it there was no 1 there i ran into my classroom, "everything iv seen ill always keep it as a secret ,

then in 2006 at night i was walk home from a chilly power it was fun as i walk i felt something was following me b i look behind me it was the same thing that i saw as a child i ran fast as flash anyway as i enter my home i lock the door and i look it was not there anymore i was totally shaking,

.then a couples of nights i saw something at my widow i was frighting i had under my covers it was offer just offer, " the next morning i told my parents what i saw my mom hug me when i was shaking a month later we move to a new home my window was highm so no one could look into my room.

'but in the month of October something was in my room it scared me then i pray it go and it did it was him he the same 1 once again i had it so i put crosstie on each on my walls i even put 1 in my closest, and i stay am being watch am totally creep out

and there all true.

the most wonderful things in life

LIFE IS A WAST

life is like a moving mountain it move from time to time  
yet we waste it we much treasure are way  
of life,

but some don't care 4 life they waste it on greed  
money & evil but some use to help are life  
but it is stared to slow down

it needs love kindness & protections as will'

LOVE IS LOVE  
love love we need love love help us to live  
love is in our hearts with out it  
we be cold mean & lonely  
love is like a flower  
we need to treat it with love  
i love my family my family love me  
we all need to respected  
if we don't it be gone forever.

FAMILY ROCK  
'family what doe it mean  
family mean being together  
spiningtime as a family  
loving them talking to them  
we play games we watch movies  
but unlike us some hate there family's  
why we don't know why but it how it is  
we all must respected are family if we  
cant trust them then who can we trust or love.

BEING FREE  
freedom is a gift from god we use it  
to go where other happen gone  
however some are treated like slaves  
like being control by a remote  
we cant move on our own only the man can  
move us but we all try to use it 4 good  
like helping others to be free of  
darkness pain and most of all hate  
we must all respect our freedom if we don't then it gone.

TREE TREE TREES ARE THERE  
trees are lovely they give  
us fruit shade  
& wisdom trees keep the air clean  
trees are gold to the earth  
with out trees we wontint be able to  
live the tree is the oldest thing alive  
on earth i love to clime a tree i  
love to swing from a tree  
kaa sleep in a tree we  
all played on them when we were all young  
we build treehouese we play all kinds of tree game  
but most of we respect them,

FRIENDSHIP IS HERE  
friendship is a golden treasure  
in are hearts we all have friends  
we play together we read together  
& we eat together yet some people treat it like tash  
they learn that friendship is nothing  
in the right light friendship help you  
when your down a friend keep you from frowning  
a friend is wonderful to have she or he  
have many friends i have friends  
like raisnheart, kaaslave  
allikatchu naga70 scaylid00d  
coralinemange coral123  
and others i tresure them all

BIANCA'S POETRY

ANGELS  
ANGELS ARE Beautiful YET THEY WHITE AS THE SNOW AND THEY FLY LIKE A KITE AND SING LIKE Birds AND THEY Soft AS COTTON AND ANGEL ARE LIGHT BY THE WAY OF GOD AND GOD LOVE THEM THEY Shine like a star

THE CHRISTMAS TREE  
TREE ARE Beautiful yet the most beautiful tree are Christmas tree they SIGN OF PEACE AND HOPE THAT THE PEOPLE OF THE world would PRAY THAT CHRISTMAS WELL BRING LOVE TO THE world and let are children know that Christmas is not about toy or party not even dinner Christmas is about joy and hope and love and also forgive those who done bad and they well work harder in the futures

THE SNOW ANGEL  
Snow ANGEL are cool as ice and soft as the snow and every snowflake is different and on every winter it snow like a storm of crystals that drop like rain and on every snow day the children would go and play and make snow angel but at night the snow angel would come to life and they would all dance together under the moon light and they would play together and have fun and when the angel are done they go to sleep and wait for the next night to play

THE HEAVENLY SKY  
At every sunset the sun would go down and the moon would go up and the star would shine bright and the moon would glow through the night sky and star would show picture of the Taurus fighting the Leo and or Libra would sing her song of life and the Pisces would dance in the night sky and also and planet would dance around the earth and if you look those a telescope you would see a beautiful painting

LIFE IS HARD  
Life is so hard that some time it has twists and turns and some people are sweet and yet some are not but not everything is free.

THE RAVEN NIGHT  
Raven are dark and mysterious yet when something die they would always show up but they fly through THE NIGHT sky AND THEY WOULD PECK on skin of dead people but they also have a curious side like looking at the stars

HATE ME  
Every one hate me that what I think everyday am bully it like a batter of war and yet no one cant win

TEACHER  
Teacher are never fair they away bring us down no one think about how we feeler they away think that they right they think they know every thing but they don't but they are some teacher that are nice and kind  
And helpful some well be friends and some can be big and some small and also some be strong and weak but most of them can be weird

WHO NEEDS FRIENDS  
Friends who need friend they away get you down and no matter what you do they always fight you but some can be mean and SOME CAN BE GOOD

LOVE IS Beautiful  
Love is beautiful yet it is every where you see love is like loving your family and your family is like a big heart and love have twists and turns but love is life

BOOKS OF LIFE  
Books are cool when you read a book it well take you anywhere by using your imagination it well make you fly like a bird books are amazing and yet some don't like to read

NO ONE KNOW WHY  
Why do people say no it all they can say to keep the world go around yet some say that when you say no it can hurt someone feeling like saying no to a child who want a puppy or a kid asking for some money the words is very strong as a rock people always say no BUT THEY DON'T KNOW WHY

MY DAY IS RAINING  
My day is like a rainy day it keep pouring sad on me and yet it well away shine when the rain stop by love and kindness

DARKNESS  
Darkness is like a moving shadow moving around world every signally day some people hide their darkness deep in their fear and yet some just cant .it like

trying to hide some think form your parent but you just cant keep it a secret  
the darkness well away be in your heart but the way to stop it is to care and share

THE GHOSTS DREAM  
GHOST ARE LIKE LIVING SHADOW IT WELL NEVER STOP Haunted you as long you fear it ,it well away be there but there are some ghosts who are kind and do there best to help you when your alone in your house you have fear for company but a ghost can be better some ghost love to play game with your children it can also help you with your fear like darkness or bugs and even nightmares so if you every fear the darkness think of a ghost it well away guide  
you to your dreams

THE DRAGON FLY  
Dragons are amazing and yet they can only live in your dream but when I go to sleep at night I feel like flying on a dragon all day long but if I had a real dragon I could fly on it all day but where would put it in the lake or a cave or maybe my house where every i keep it I away keep it in my heart

THE SNAKE WORLD  
Snakes are like demons there away ready to Strike their victim before they kill it yet there are all kind in this world some are big and some are small but even the biggest snake can be kindness but sometime snake can be peaceful if they want to but they are snake out their just ready to come out to bite

ANTS ARE SMALL BUT THEIR STRONG AS  
a elephant they can live anywhere there want some live in the ground or on top where every they live they call it home some ants are farmers and some are scavengers but some ants can work together as a team ants are wonderful creators

TO THINK  
To think to dream and to love a great thing of beauty the love for are home is greater then the place where we use to live are home is a place to live in it can be strange or weird yet sometime it loud and some time it can be quiet it are home to live in

DREAM PLAY  
Dreams are beautiful you can do anything you want if you believe in them some time they can make you fly like a bird or swim in the ocean like a fish out of water you can even be a hero saving the world from evil dream are wonderful to live in you can even dream about your friends if I was you I would live in your dreams

MAN BEST FRIENDS  
Dog are man best friends yet they can howl at the moon when the moon is up you can even hold them in your arm when they small sometime they can be sweet or mean the way to keep them is to keep them happy they cute as a baby lamb and they can howl like a wolves to love them is to have one as a friend or a pet that the kind of dog I love

FIRE LOVE  
FIRE is like a living flam it away move in different way of life yet it cant never be stop fire is like a light of love it shine in the darkness but yet it can be danger to it well burn your soul if you go through it but if you use it in the right way it can be beautiful like a butterfly in the sky

THE PAIN  
Oh the pain it like a jackhammer digging in to your skin or like some one punching you in the face it the pain that you never forget when your bully at school pain is everywhere you go and the only way stop it is to think happy thing

THE HAPPY FAMILY  
Family are people you care about they away be there to help you when your down or when your sad and alone no matter who you are they away love you for who you are and they never forget you as long you love them

THE HALLOWEEN FEAR  
Halloween is every where you go sometime in your dream or your nightmare sometime it can scary you or it be can fun ever night on Halloween night ghost would come to play and witches would fly through the sky and yet vampire would try to suck blood yet if you wish that Halloween was everyday it wouldn't be special on Halloween night it a special day for you to fear your worst nightmare

TIME IS GOOD  
Time is every thing that help us with are lives yet sometimes time is hard but it only take time to know it time well away be with us when we need it there are some people who don't know time but the one who know it is father time and they never a mother time when you need her

THE OCEAN  
THE ocean is away their to inspire your life but the ocean is not what it seems to be in the ocean it like a under world paradise full of fish and wonder and they are the people of the sea some can be good but some are away mean like a shark it may look mean on the outside but in did inside it cool like it can eat anything it want but they are away different fish that live in this ocean the coral reef it may look like a castle but it a real living animal that try to survives the ocean is a beautiful place to live in if I was a fish I would live their

THE MOTHER  
THE MOTHER IS AWAY THERE FOR HER CHILD AND YET SOME time it can be hard to be a mother sometime they have to keep in eye on them and to make sure that there well and to keep them happy but the child also have to help there mother as well the child well do her best to keep her mother happy and the way to do is to it is to respect her and to love her some children don't respect their moms and some moms never help their children at all but in this world of life there away a mother to guide you

THE ANGER LIVES  
Anger is like a living volcano it away ready to wake and to quake some people cant stop there anger and yet is like a storm, of fire rocks that you cant stop but there away a way to stop your anger like think of happy thing that away the way to stop it but if I was you I would count to ten

COMPUTERS MAKE ME CRAZY

it like you have to fix it all day long and yet sometime it can be helpful or not but the computer is away trying to find what were looking for computer were made by human and yet it can destroy them to but if we work together we may try to work on the computer better

A SHADOW IS THERE  
A shadow away has a darker side and yet it also had light side as well the shadow it darker then life it self but sometime it can be good or bad it can also hide the things we fear the most like EYE THAT GLOW IN THE NIGHT OR a star shinning in the sky shadow are away there when your alone it can a friends or and enemy so if I was shadow I would be your shadow

THE SISTER  
A sister is always there for you and yet sometime they can be pain in the butt  
But that how there are and there well always help you no matter what you do they well always love you with there hearts so if you have a sister just love her AND thank her AS WELL

I HATE SMOKING  
Smoking IS BAD AND it CAN destroy your lung it like a volcano destroy a city also it like a sky of fallen metros raining on a forest of love if you every try smoking your die so if you every have a feeling to smoke don't do it .IT you well die

A FATHER LOVE  
A father is someone that love you and care about you the father would do anything to keep he's child safe he love you as a father bear love his cubs and yet sometime father would yell at you to keep you safe even when the child is in danger the father would away protect them form danger yet some kids don't away love their dads and some dads don't care about their kids but some father do love their children and sometime when a father is in danger a child would do her bests to protect and love her father if I was a father I would do my best to protect my child

LIFE AND GAMES  
Life can be like a game of twists and turns and Yet life can be hard or good but it not easy there are rule in life that you cant understand but if you live by the rule of life you can understands them life is are way of living yet to make life easy you much work together with your life's and to have a happy life you much understand it

WAR IS DEAD  
War is like a batter of good and evil they cant never win but if you stop your wars then life can be good life is like are treasure if we used it for evil then life is meaningless SO with out wars we could have peace and hope and a blight future for are children war is like deaf it well never stops but if we work together the war would be gone forever so if I was you I would stop the wars now

GOD IS THE FATHER  
God is the father in heaven he well show us the way to a better life god is like are king he love his children god is like the sun he well away shine on us when we need him when we die he would away meet us at heaven gate he has a future for all of us if it has it been for god we would of never been born I love ARE FATHER in heaven everyday I try to pray but it not easy but no matter who he is I away love god so if your in church pray to god and he well be in are hearts

FIGHT FOR THE RIGHT  
Fight for the right thing to do is to live in peace and love the people we care and the right thing is a good thing to go do with out peace we would all die yet peace is a beautiful word if all people live in peace and love we would have better life's but some people like to fight but only for money so if we stop them then we could a happy so if you thing about the children would they want a happy life's to so if anyone read this please stop this fighting much stop and end the war before it to late

OH AARON MY LOVE  
Oh Aaron my love he is like the moon that shine on me every night and his eye are like the sun that glow every morning he is away sweet as candy that fall form the sky like rain drops oh Aaron my love you and I are away together deep in are hearts yet you and I live in different places but Aaron your away be in my hearts

GEM IS A GOOD DOG  
Gem is the dog I love when I am sad she away lick my faces to make me happy some time she my baby gem is smart as a young lady her fur is soft as a baby lamb gem is away their for me when I need her every time when I take gem on a ride on my bike gem and I away have fun and when she riding on my bike she love it when the wind blow through her face I love her more then life it selves

OUR WORLD IS BEAUTIFUL  
The world is a beautiful planet yet we all live on it and we treasure it so much it are home yet we are destroying it and sucking the life out of it and yet we should try to help it and if we don't do it we well all die the planet is full of life and the earth is like a head of a person that lives the oceans are the faces and the trees are the hair of are planet and the boat are like the eye and the airplane are the nose of the earth if we take care of it like we take care of are children then i know we can do it so if anyone read this please help the planet

THE STARS ARE WONDERFUL  
A star shine like your heart when it go bop in the night the stars are so high up yet we can never touch them the star is like the eyes of god it away shine so  
Bright That It more brighter then the sun the stars are the light of god the stars are soul of people who have fly to heaven if I was a star in the sky I would be with the ones I love

A DOLLS WAY OF LIFE  
Dolls are wonderful toy some dolls can be big or small and may HAVE two feet or one foot all matter that it make children of the world happy but some dolls me look petty but also have a secret some may look mean and some maybe scary but yet they can BE fun as well but in this world their some kids who cant have dolls but some dolls are made by children some children used their imagination two make a doll they used love and care and some used needle and string and rags I think that children should make they own dolls so they wouldn't have to buy them at the toy store so if i was a doll I would love you

THE PEOPLE CHOSE  
People are who we are we have choices to be who we want to be we chose are way of life yet some people may have a chose but some cant because they think that they don't have a chose to live yet we the people love are way of life we people have a chose to make to do good or to do bad even if we try are best to have a chose it are way of life the people we care ARE THE WE PEOPLE LOVE if you have chose to live then think with all your heart

OH CALLY  
What a beautiful cat you are your fluffy as a cloud and cute as a button yet your so young that your soul is light as your heart of gold and sometime your fun and yet you can be a pain but deep in my heart your always be love sometime I wish you are my cat but that cant be you have your own life to live happy but no matter where you are your always be my cat

A SONG IS LIFE  
Singing sound beautiful like a bird singing in the morning sun yet when we sing a song it sound like water fall at spring time or a mom singing a song to her baby and yet singing is a way of life with out it life would be nothingness or a world with out music would be chaos but if we keep the music alive in are hearts we would be happy

MEILSSA IS COOL  
Melissa cool as the cats are brown and when she walk where every she go flowers well grow high in the sky but when she sit on chair she like a princesses waiting for her prince to come yet when she cry her tears turn in to ocean of love and goodness and when she sleeps on her bed she dream that her wishes will come true and when she dream that her mom well sing her lullaby she sound like a mother bird singing her baby goodnight and yet I think she the coolest cat around

JEN IN THE DARKNESS  
JEN is like a flower that grow so high it grow in to my heart yet when she with someone she love jen would give them love every day and yet when she alone jen well feeler sadness but she know deep in her heart that her mom is always there for her but when she with friends jen is a happy girl with love but sometime she may look happy but in the inside of her heart she know that she alone but if she go to the light in the darkness jen well see friends around her and loving her back


End file.
